Legacy 110: From Paris with Love
by Dozo14
Summary: The Mitchell twins are enjoying their new lives in Paris until a string of murders leads them to a local Wiccan group. As they investigate, they realize one of their boyfriends might be the killer. Meanwhile, Melinda and Ryan visit Paris to restart their relationship, not knowing that magic might once again interfere.
1. Chapter 1

Legacy 110: From Paris with Love

Part 1

Xxx

After a long evening of studying in the library, Laura Mitchell said goodbye to her study group and headed back to her dorm. As she walked the small streets, she still could not believe she was actually living in Paris. Although she had been here for months, she still had not fully discovered the city yet. It was just so full of culture, history and romance. The most perfect place in the world for her. Of course she missed her family, but she was always busy with her cultural history classes, and she still had her sister.

Grace enjoyed the city just as much as Laura did, although in a completely different way. As an art student, she was part of a whole different society. And while Laura was focused on her studies, Grace was more preoccupied with exploring the local nightlife. Still, they managed to get along without driving each other insane, which was a small wonder. She guessed it was the benefit of having their individual lives now.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle." A familiar voice said when Laura reached her building.

Laura looked up at the stairs and saw Oliver standing by the door holding a bouquet of flowers. He was a cute Frenchman she had met during one of her classes. He was tall and slender, with wavy brown hair and glasses. He had that charming nerdy thing going on. They had gone on a total of three dates over the last two weeks.

"Bonjour Monsieur." Laura replied with a smile as she accepted the flowers. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I got the night off, so I thought I'd come see you." Oliver replied with a slight accent. "I thought we could go to that poetry reading."

"Okay, sounds great." Laura said. "I just need to go upstairs and freshen up. Do you want to come up? I doubt my sister is home."

"That is okay. How about I go get us a table instead?" Oliver suggested. "I'm sure the club will be filled up soon."

"Sure, I'll meet you there." Laura replied.

Oliver gently kissed her on the cheek before walking away. Laura smiled as she watched him leave and sniffed her flowers. He was such a gentleman. Despite having been on several dates, he still treated her as a lady and did not expect anything.

Laura took her flowers and headed into her dorm building. When she reached the room she shared with her sister, she opened the door and was shocked by what she saw. Grace was on her bed with some guy. They were making out while she was on top of him, though thankfully they were still at least partially dressed.

"Grace!" Laura called out. "What the hell?"

"Laura." Grace replied surprised as she grabbed her shirt to cover her bra. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing." Laura asked. "Who is this?"

The guy her sister was with got up from the bed. He was a tall and handsome guy with short black hair and perfectly white teeth. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing his smooth, muscular chest as he walked over to her.

"Sorry." The guy said with an American accent as he held out his hand. "We weren't expecting you. I'm Luke."

"Yeah, would you mind buttoning up first?" Laura remarked as she pointed at his chest. "It's a little distracting."

"Uh sure." Luke replied with a smile.

"So what are you doing here, sis?" Grace asked in an impatient tone.

"As far as I remember, we still share this room." Laura replied. "You were supposed to be out, I just came home to change."

"Do you want me to go?" Luke asked as he looked at both sisters.

"Yes." Laura said.

"No!" Grace said. "Look, like you said, we share this room, meaning I get to bring whoever I like."

"Not every random guy you pick off the street." Laura called out. "No offense."

"None taken." Luke replied.

"For your information, Luke and I have been seeing each other for months." Grace said. "A hell of a lot longer than you and your nerd."

"His name is Oliver." Laura replied annoyed. "And we're taking it slow, as opposed to some people."

"Okay, I should really go." Luke said quickly. "I will see you tomorrow, babe."

Luke grabbed his jacket and kissed Grace before quickly fleeing the scene. When he was gone, Grace let out a frustrated scream and sat down on her bed.

"Why did you have to chase him off?" Grace called out. "I really like him!"

"You really like every guy you meet." Laura remarked. "It never lasts more than a few weeks."

"This time is different." Grace replied.

"You say that every time." Laura said. "Just admit it, you're boy crazy. You've always been. You fall in and out of love more often than you change your sheets!"

"Well, at least I can actually get a guy, little miss prude." Grace snapped at her. "Seriously, you've been dating that geeky Oliver for two weeks and I doubt you got further than a kiss on the cheek."

"I prefer to wait until I'm sure." Laura replied embarrassed.

"But you've never been sure, have you?" Grace noted. "You get scared and back out the moment things get too hot and heavy."

"Like you ditch every guy that gets too serious?" Laura snapped back at her.

"Okay, stop." Grace called out as she threw up her hands. "I don't want to fight."

"Me neither." Laura admitted with a sigh.

Laura looked at her sister and could not help but smile. It had always been like this. Their fights never lasted more than an hour or so. They were too close to stay angry at each other.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Laura said.

"Me too." Grace said.

"So can you please not bring guys up here without me knowing?" Laura asked. "Or at least put a sock on the doorknob or something? I don't want to see you… you know."

"I'll try." Grace said. "So you mentioned something about changing?"

"Oh right." Laura said. "I am supposed to meet Oliver at a poetry reading."

"Poetry?" Grace replied with a sour face. "Do you go to one of those depressing cafés and listen to freaks complaining about their boring lives?"

"Poetry is a form of art." Laura said. "You of all people should get that."

"I'll just stick to actual art, like paintings and drawings, thank you very much." Grace replied. "Oh, and fashion of course, I couldn't live without fashion."

"So what are your plans?" Laura asked.

"Well, considering you just chased away my boy toy, I'll just work on my portfolio." Grace replied with an eye roll. "Go have fun."

"Thanks." Laura replied.

Laura quickly headed into her closet and changed into a cute outfit. Grace was right about one thing though, up until now she had never felt ready to go all the way with a guy. Oliver was the first person who made her feel like she was ready. Perhaps it would happen sooner than she thought.

Xxx

In the narrow streets of Paris, a lone woman was walking with her purse clutched to her side. She was in her late twenties with short blonde hair. A peculiar necklace shaped like a sun was hanging around her neck. Since the streets were dark and she wanted to get home, she hurried. Suddenly she heard a whistling sound behind her.

The woman turned around and saw a figure in a long coat standing at the end of the street. She could tell it was a tall man, but his face was hidden underneath a cap. She turned and quickly walked away. She had a bad feeling about this. When she heard the whistle again, she looked up and saw the man standing in front of her instead. That could only mean one thing.

The woman ran into a dark alley and reached into her purse for a phone. When the man appeared at the end of the alley, she stopped. He revealed a curved blade, an athame.

"You're the one who killed her!" The woman said. "Stay away from me, warlock."

The man walked closer. The woman backed away and hit the wall. She screamed until he silenced her with a gloved hand. The athame glistened in the moonlight before he plunged it into her stomach. The woman became quiet and the man ripped the necklace from her neck. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another, identical necklace. He then disappeared in a blink, leaving the body of the young woman behind.

Xxx

Late at night in San Francisco, Melinda Halliwell finished up cleaning the tables in Les Trois, the restaurant her mother had started. Ever since her death, Melinda had been the manager. She used to share the task with Ryan, but he had not spoken to her in weeks. Not since the possession. She did not want to think about him, but she could not put him out of her mind either. They had been so happy and he was even about to propose to her. Then it happened. Even though he had accepted her magic, being possessed by the very essence of evil had really freaked him out. She understood that he needed time, but each day he remained gone, she started to worry more. Could their relationship survive this?

Melinda headed to the register when she heard the little bell on the door. She thought she had already locked it. She turned around to tell whoever entered that they were closed, though she stopped when she saw Ryan standing in front of her holding the keys.

"Hey Mel." Ryan said.

"Ryan." Melinda replied surprised. "You're back."

"I couldn't keep hiding out at my parents forever." Ryan replied.

"What did you tell them?" Melinda asked.

"Nothing much, just that I needed some time to think." Ryan said.

"So have you decided anything?" Melinda asked nervously.

"Uh, can we sit down for a minute? I had a long trip." Ryan replied.

"Sure, I will make us some coffee." Melinda said.

A few minutes later, Melinda and Ryan sat down at one of the tables and Melinda poured them both some coffee. His sudden return had caught her off guard and she wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. What if he had decided he wanted to get as far away from magic as he could? Even though she resented magic, she could not deny that it would always be a part of her life.

"You seem nervous." Ryan noted.

"Can you blame me?" Melinda asked. "I've heard nothing for weeks then you're suddenly here. Why haven't you called?"

"I'm sorry, I should have." Ryan admitted. "I just had a lot going on, a lot to think about. I wasn't sure what to say. So how have you been?"

"Busy." Melinda replied somewhat annoyed. "With the restaurant, stressing about whether or not I still had a relationship."

"I'm sorry." Ryan said. "I know things couldn't have been easy for you, but it wasn't easy for me either, Melinda. I still wake up screaming in the middle of the night, feeling my hands around your throat. I feel the evil that was inside me. The things I said…"

"You were possessed, Ryan." Melinda replied. "None of it was you."

"But I still felt everything." Ryan argued. "Whether or not I was in control, my hands attempted to kill you."

"I don't understand how you even remember it all." Melinda said doubtfully. "The entire city was possessed and they don't have a clue."

"Perhaps it is because I was already aware of magic." Ryan reasoned. "Or the fact that I was at Magic School when the possession was reversed. It doesn't matter, I remember it and I feel ashamed for it."

"You shouldn't." Melinda said. "I know the real you would never hurt me."

"Thanks." Ryan replied with a relieved smile.

"So why are you back now, what changed?" Melinda asked.

"This." Ryan replied as he pulled two tickets from his jacket and put them on the table. "I booked the flight when I was going to propose. I was able to change the date once, but they will expire soon."

"Tickets to Paris?" Melinda asked shocked.

"I know you always wanted to go there." Ryan replied. "I want you to have them, so they don't go to waste. You can take whoever you want."

"Ryan, the only person I want to go to Paris with is sitting right in front of me." Melinda said. "So before you hand these to me, I need to know where we stand. Is this a break-up or a fresh start?"

"I want it to be a fresh start." Ryan replied. "But what if something happens again?"

"As much as I hate it, magic is a part of my life. I have accepted that it will always be there." Melinda said. "I love you, but you need to decide if you can live with that."

"I don't want to give on us." Ryan said determined. "That is why I came back."

"So come with me to Paris." Melinda said. "We can find a way to deal with this stupid magic together. We won't let it come between us again."

"Okay." Ryan replied with a smile.

Melinda smiled as she leaned across the table to kiss him. Even though it had been weeks, his lips felt the same as ever. She loved Ryan, so there was no way she would let magic ever ruin her relationship again. She thought about her parents, and how they always found their way back to each other. She would make sure that she and Ryan were the same.

xxx

The following morning, Laura woke up in a strange bed. Confused, she looked around and realized it was Oliver's apartment. She tried to remember what happened after the poetry reading, but her memory was hazy. She had a couple of glasses of wine after all. She sat up and suddenly her eyes widened. She had spent the night at Oliver's. What did that mean? She could not remember what had happened. Had she slept with him without even realizing it?

Laura got up and put on one of Oliver's shirts, which was a little too big. She left the bedroom and found Oliver standing by the kitchen counter in his pajamas. He was making breakfast.

"Good morning." Laura said.

"Bonjour, ma belle." Oliver said. "I got you coffee. I am sure you will need it."

"Thank you." Laura replied as she said down. "Uh, about last night. My memory is a bit fuzzy."

"Fuzzy?" Oliver asked confused as he handed her a mug.

"I can't remember." Laura explained. "I need to know what happened."

"Well, you had a few too many glasses of wine." Oliver replied. "You were unable to walk alone, so I decided to take you here."

"But did we… you know?" Laura asked.

"Did we what?" Oliver asked with a frown as he sat down across from her.

"Did we… sleep together?" Laura asked nervously. "Have sex?"

"Sex?" Oliver replied with a frown. "Do you honestly think I would take advantage of you like that? I thought we both wanted our first time to be special?"

"I know. I'm sorry." Laura replied. "I just woke up in your bed and I panicked."

"I slept on the sofa after putting you to bed." Oliver said as he pointed at the pillow and blanket lying on the couch.

"You really are a gentleman, aren't you?" Laura noted softly so he could not hear.

About an hour later, Laura left the apartment and headed back to her dorm. She had classes soon and she did not want to be late. As she walked home, she thought about Oliver and smiled. Perhaps he really was the one. She had never felt like this before. Perhaps she was finally ready.

Laura stopped when she saw some commotion a few blocks ahead. She saw police cars and officers sealing off an alley with tape. She moved closer and listened in to the people talking. Apparently, a young woman was stabbed, the second in a few weeks. Laura remembered reading about the first one in the paper. Most girls at her school were nervous about it.

One of the cops walked to a detective and held up a purse. He reached inside and held out a red root. Both of them frowned, but Laura instantly recognized it as Mandrake root. There was only one reason a woman would carry that in her purse. The victim was a witch.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy 110: From Paris with Love

Part 2

xxx

Grace headed to her art class with her arms wrapped tightly around her portfolio. Although she was initially annoyed Laura had interrupted her and Luke last night, it had finally given her the time and motivation to finish her portfolio. She was sure her professor would be impressed. She did not like to brag, but she had always been the creative one in the family and Paris seemed to bring out the best in her. Not to mention Luke. He had certainly helped by modeling for her, though that could be equally as distracting as helpful.

Grace noticed a couple of classmates talking in the hall and walked over. They seemed upset. "Hey guys, what is going on?" Grace asked.

"Haven't you heard?" One of her classmates replied. "A student was murdered last night."

"What?" Grace asked shocked.

"She was attacked in the street." Another said. "They say it was a mugging, but others say her purse was still there. A lot of the girls here feel unsafe. This is the second murder in weeks."

"Everyone is afraid to go out at night." A third added.

"Oh god, Laura." Grace immediately said and turned away to call her sister. Luckily, she answered after a few rings. "Laura, thank god. I just heard about the murder. And then I realized you didn't come home and…"

"I'm fine, Grace." Laura replied over the phone. "I spent the night at Oliver's. But there is something we need to talk about. I saw the crime scene. The victim was carrying Mandrake root."

"A witch?" Grace asked.

"I think so." Laura replied.

"Wait, hold on." Grace suddenly said. "Did you just say you spent the night at Oliver's?"

"Way to stay focused, sis." Laura replied annoyed. "I had a few too many wines. I slept in his bed and he slept on the couch. Nothing happened."

"Too bad." Grace replied. "Since you chased off Luke, I would have felt better if at least one of us got lucky last night."

"Can we get back to the witch killing?" Laura asked impatiently.

"Okay, sure, where are you?" Grace asked.

"I'm almost at the campus." Laura said. "Meet you by the fountain?"

"Okay." Grace replied before hanging up. "See you in a few."

Grace turned back to her friends and quickly lied to them about feeling sick. She walked away, but stopped when something on a bulletin board caught her attention. She looked at a flyer with a drawing of a sun on it. It was a flyer for a local Wiccan group on campus. If anyone would know something about witch killings in the city, it would be them. Grace looked around and pulled down the flyer, quickly putting it in her pocket.

Unknown to Grace, a tall figure with a cap was observing her from a distance. When she sensed something, she stopped and looked around, though the figure hid behind a corner. She shrugged it off and kept going. The figure started following her.

Xxx

As Laura sat waiting on the edge of the fountain, she impatiently looked around while tapping her fingers on the water. She was disturbed by what she had seen in the alley. There was a warlock in the city killing witches. She wished the rest of her family was here to help. She and Grace were not exactly skilled in dealing with evil. They never had to. When Laura felt a chill on her hand, she turned around and saw she had accidentally frozen the fountain due to her nerves. She looked around, though luckily there was nobody who had seen her.

At that moment, Grace came walking around the corner and Laura got up. Her twin stopped and a frown appeared when she saw the frozen fountain. "What did you do?" She asked.

"It was an accident." Laura replied. "Quick, heat it up before anyone notices."

Grace sighed as she walked to the fountain and held out her hand. A small stream of fire was unleashed onto the ice from her hand and soon the fountain thawed out.

"Let's try keeping our powers under control, okay? If there really is a warlock hunting witches, exposing ourselves would be bad." Grace noted.

"Sorry, you know my powers sometimes spiral when I'm nervous." Laura said.

"Yeah, but that hasn't happened in years." Grace replied.

"I haven't been scared in a while." Laura remarked. "We need to find out what is going on."

"I might have an idea on that." Grace replied as she held out a flyer.

"A Wiccan group on campus?" Laura noted as she studied the piece of paper.

"They might know what is going on." Grace said. "Looks like they're meeting this afternoon. We should go."

"And say what? That we're actual magical witches hunting a killer?" Laura remarked. "These people are obviously just practitioners, they're amateurs."

"There might be real witches." Grace said. "And practitioners can still know a lot about magic."

"I don't know, most of them are just misfits looking for a place to fit in. That's what these groups are usually about." Laura replied. "I think we might need help."

"Come on, we're Warren witches. Fighting evil is in our blood." Grace said determined. "Where is your sense of adventure?"

"I never had one." Laura remarked annoyed. "You know that."

"Oh right, you were always the boring twin, and I was the fun one." Grace replied with a smile. "But things are different now. We're adults. We can figure this out on our own. Just at least come to the meeting with me."

"And if it's a dead end?" Laura asked.

"Then I promise we will call the cousins." Grace replied. "Just as long as we don't let dad know."

"Right, once he hears the word warlock he will freak and force us to move home." Laura agreed.

"And we can't do that now that we both got hot guys here, right?" Grace remarked.

"I guess not." Laura relied with a smile. "Alright, let's go to the meeting."

"It doesn't start for another few hours." Grace said. "So until then, let's just go to class and meet up later."

"Sounds good." Laura said.

"So about last night." Grace asked with an amused smile. "Sure nothing happened?"

"I already told you, I slept in his bed, he slept on the couch." Laura replied. "Quit trying to turn it into something more. I will get there when I'm ready."

Laura turned around and walked away in an annoyed fashion. "You don't know what you're missing!" Grace called after her with a laugh, though Laura ignored her. She was comfortable moving at her own pace, and she did no care what others thought about it.

Xxx

As she watched her sister walk away, Grace could not believe how someone who looked so similar could be so different. She looked at her watch and realized she had a few hours to kill. There was no point in going to class, as her professor hated it when people were late. She headed the opposite direction and screamed when someone grabbed her arm. She almost launched a stream of fire at her attacker, until he suddenly kissed her.

She recognized the kiss, and became angry. She pulled away and hit Luke against the chest. "You idiot, you scared the crap out me!" Grace called out. "Don't you know there is a killer out there?"

"That is why I thought it was funny." Luke replied with a smile.

"You're an idiot." Grace noted again, though she could not help but feel a little amused. "What are you doing here, anyway? Don't you have class?"

"I was hoping to spend some time with you, as we were so rudely interrupted last night." Luke said as he attempted to kiss her again.

"Is that all you think about?" Grace asked.

"Of course not, but you're just irresistible." Luke replied.

"Do cheesy lines like that actually work?" Grace asked.

"Only on certain girls, but you're definitely not one of those." Luke said.

"Oh really?" Grace asked with a frown. "Then what kind of girl am I?"

"Uh, sexy, adventurous, wild." Luke summed up. "But not one of those crazy party girls. You pretend to be one, but I know you're smarter and better than them. You have a mind of your own, not afraid to go after what you want."

"That sounds about right." Grace said with a smile. "So what is it I want?"

"Well, hopefully me." Luke replied.

"Could be." Grace said. "But not right now. I have work to do."

"How about tonight?" Luke asked. "I'll take you on a romantic date, we can talk and stuff."

"But I'm not exactly the romantic type." Grace replied. "I'm wild, remember?"

"Then what do you want to do?" Luke asked.

"Well, you know me so well, surprise me." Grace said with a shrug.

Grace gave him a kiss goodbye and walked away. Their little fling had been pretty fun so far, but now she worried things were getting too serious. Was Laura right? Was she afraid of getting too involved with someone? Perhaps she needed to give Luke a chance. He seemed to really like her and she liked him as well. Maybe there was room for something more.

Xxx

After her classes ended, Laura met her sister in the hall where the Wiccan group would soon meet. She had not been able to focus on anything other than the murders all day. She was scared, but if there was a warlock out there, he needed to be stopped.

"Ready?" Grace asked.

"About as ready as I can get." Laura replied. "I doubt these people know anything about witchcraft."

Grace smiled as they headed into the small classroom. There were plastic seats standing in a circle, filled with about ten people. All of them were students and most were girls, though there were three guys as well. Laura was not exactly impressed, as she suspected, most of them were only pretending to be witches.

"Thank the goddess you came." A voice said.

Laura turned around and saw a girl standing behind them in the doorway. She was the same age as the twins, with long black hair and bright gray eyes. She had pale skin and was dressed in black.

"You were expecting us?" Grace asked with a frown.

"Something like that." The girl replied. "I know what this meeting must seem like to you. Being actual witches and all. But I'm glad you're here."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Laura lied.

"Oh, please." The girl replied. "I know you have real magic. I did a locater spell once and your dorm lit up like a Christmas tree. Out of the few witches here, you are the most powerful."

"So you're a witch as well." Grace concluded.

"Yes, the name is Zoey." The girl replied.

"Do you know why we're here?" Laura asked.

"I hope you're trying to find the one killing my friends." Zoey said angrily.

"You knew the women who were killed?" Grace asked.

"Of course. They are part of my coven." Zoey replied as she showed them a necklace that resembled a sun.

"That is the same symbol as on the flyer." Grace said.

"Yes. I organized this Wiccan group in the hope of finding more witches to join the coven." Zoey explained. "Though sadly, so far only amateurs have shown up. We're called the Solaris coven."

"How many members do you have?" Laura asked.

"Originally there were eight of us." Zoey replied. "Now there are only five of us left."

"Wait, I thought there were only two murders." Laura noted. "But you lost three members?"

"One of us betrayed the coven." Zoey admitted. "But that was a long time ago and we don't think it is related to the murders."

"How can you be sure?" Grace asked.

"He is dead." Zoey said determined. "The coven vanquished him after he became a warlock. I saw it with my own eyes."

"And there is no way he could have survived or come back?" Laura asked.

"I don't believe so." Zoey replied.

"So if not him, then who?" Grace asked.

"We think there is another warlock in the city." Zoey replied.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the witches that were killed?" Grace asked. "A reason why they were targeted?"

"Adriana was the first." Zoey said. "She was always quiet and withdrawn, though right before she was killed, she was seeing someone. We were never able to find out who. Celine was trying to find him, and we think that is what got her killed last night."

"So you think the warlock seduced Adriana?" Grace asked. "Why?"

"Adriana was shy but powerful." Zoey explained. "Her power was to inflict horrible pain on others with her mind."

"So he seduced her to get her guard down, make her vulnerable." Laura reasoned.

"Exactly." Zoey replied.

"What power did Celine have?" Laura asked. "Was she powerful as well?"

"Not really, she could only float a few inches of the ground." Zoey replied. "Like I said, I think she was only killed because she was trying to find the mystery man."

"So who would be the next target?" Grace asked.

"Well, honestly, I think you are." Zoey admitted. "That is why I'm glad you came. Otherwise, I would have come and find you."

"What makes you say that?" Laura asked concerned.

"I'm psychic." Zoey explained. "Not very powerful. I don't have premonitions, but I do have dreams. Often they are vague and cryptic, but the one I had last night was clear enough."

"What did you dream?" Grace asked.

"I saw a woman who looked like you. You were with someone. You trusted him, but then I saw blood and heard screams." Zoey said. "I don't know which one of you it was, but it seems that one of you is going to be hurt by someone you care about. A man."

"The warlock?" Grace asked troubled. "You think he is tricking one of us like he did with Adriana?"

"I believe so." Zoey said.

"And you don't know which one of us?" Laura asked nervously.

"I wish I did." Zoey replied. "Do you have someone in your life that could be the warlock? Someone you recently gotten close with?"

Laura and Grace exchanged concerned looks as they both realized either of them could be one in the dream. Both were dating someone, but Laura could not believe Oliver could be a warlock. He seemed so sweet and kind. He was always such a gentleman. She knew nothing of Luke, and her sister had a bad history of dating guys that were wrong for her. It had to be him.

"Luke." Laura said.

"What?" Grace called out angrily. "Why Luke? What about Oliver?"

"He wouldn't do something like this." Laura replied.

"Oh please, you have known him for two weeks." Grace argued.

"And you have known Luke how long?" Laura snapped back. "About a month or so?"

'So you're both in a new relationship." Zoey noted. "This makes things complicated. Either of them could be the warlock. He is exceptionally good at hiding himself. The coven has tried to identify him without success."

"So we need to find out who it is." Grace said. "And fast. Anything else you can tell us about the dream? A time or place?"

"Sorry, my dreams are not very detailed." Zoey admitted. "Now I really must attend to the group. Call me if you need anything. Here is my number."

Zoey handed them her number on a piece of paper and joined the Wiccan group. As Laura put the number in her phone, Laura noticed she had gotten a text from Oliver. He wanted to go out tonight. As much as she wanted to deny it, she could not help but feel uneasy. Could Oliver, the guy she really liked, be the warlock? She needed to know the truth, one way or another. She looked and Grace and realized her sister was thinking the exact same thing.

Xxx

From the bushes outside, a tall figure in the cap and hoodie stared into the classroom where the witch group had gathered. The wannabes were of no interest to him, but the twins were the perfect targets. He knew he had made the right choice in picking his first victim. She had no idea who she was dating, and by the time she would figure it out, it would be too late for both of them. The seduction game had been fun so far, but it was getting time to end it.

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Legacy 110: From Paris with Love

Part 3

Xxx

Melinda smiled as she got out of the cab and looked up at the beautiful Eiffel Tower in the middle of the large square. Ever since she was a little girl, she had always dreamed coming here. Except now that she finally was here, it did not feel as romantic as she had hoped. She looked around and saw many other tourists, mostly couples who seemed happily in love. She hoped that she and Ryan would soon be the same again. The flight had been chaotic and they weren't even able to sit next to each other due to their late booking. As she took out her phone to take some pictures, Ryan got the luggage from the cab and paid the driver.

"I tried to ask where the hotel is, but that stupid driver refused to speak English." Ryan remarked annoyed and he put the suitcase on the ground.

"Oh, it shouldn't be far from here." Melinda replied. "Just look at how beautiful this place is."

"You're right, it's pretty spectacular." Ryan said as he looked at the tower. "But I think we should find the hotel first. The flight was pretty long and I'm starving."

"Right." Melinda replied slightly disappointed as she looked at another couple holding hands as they walked past.

"Hey." Ryan said as he took her hand, having noticed her looking at them. "Don't worry. I know things are a little awkward now, but I do want us to have a good time. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"I know." Melinda admitted. "You're right, let's just find the hotel and have something to eat. I'm pretty hungry myself."

"Perhaps we'll even find some new to put on the menu at the restaurant." Ryan said as he picked up the suitcase.

Melinda and Ryan started walking through the small streets of Paris as they tried to find the hotel. After about an hour or so, they finally found it and checked it. When they entered the room, Melinda saw it was a very romantic, small room. It had one of those cute beds with metal frames she loved. She then realized how long it had been since she and Ryan had shared a bed. She had missed his arms around her as she tried to fall asleep.

"What do you think?" Melinda asked hopefully.

"It looks nice." Ryan said as he looked around. "The bed is a bit short though, wonder if I'll even fit."

"We'll make it work, right?" Melinda asked.

"Of course." Ryan replied as he looked at her, causing a silence to fall in the room.

"So where do you want to eat?" Melinda asked quickly. "We can eat here at the hotel, or at that cute little bistro we passed on the way?"

"The bistro looked nice." Ryan said. "It sort-of reminded me of our first real date, do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" Melinda replied with a smile. "The food was horrible."

"So we later snuck back into Les Trios and made dinner for ourselves." Ryan added.

"And it tasted just as bad." Melinda concluded laughing.

"I still remember your mom's freaked out face when she saw her kitchen the next morning." Ryan said.

"Luckily she never did find out it was us who did it." Melinda replied. "I miss her."

"I know. Me too." Ryan said.

When Melinda felt she was becoming emotional, she quickly changed the subject. After all, this trip was about reconnecting, not dwelling on the past. "Let's go to dinner." She said. "I'm starving and I was hoping we could go see my cousins."

"Yeah, let's go." Ryan agreed.

After quickly changing their clothes, Melinda and Ryan headed off to the little bistro. As they walked the streets, Melinda suddenly felt Ryan take her hand and smiled. For the first time since getting here, this actually started to feel like a romantic vacation. Hopefully Paris would allow them to move on together and forget all the bad things that had happened.

Xxx

Laura and Grace were both silent the entire way home to their dorm room. Neither of them really feel like talking and neither was willing to admit what they both suspected. The truth was that one of their dates could be the killer. However, Laura could not believe it was Oliver. He was just too gentle and sweet. It just did not make sense. Luke was the far more likely suspect. After all, Grace had a habit of falling for guys that were wrong for her.

"Okay." Grace suddenly called out as she stopped in the street. "I'm over this silent thing, can we just say what we're thinking?"

"What are you thinking?" Laura asked.

"Come on, I know you're thinking it's Luke." Grace replied. "Just admit it."

"Fine." Laura replied. "I think it's him."

"Why? Because your guy is just so charming and polite?" Grace remarked annoyed. "Face it, Laura, guys like that don't exist. It's just an act."

"How would you know?" Laura snapped at her. "Your track record speaks for itself."

"Luke is different." Grace replied.

"Right." Laura said as she rolled her eyes.

"If he is the killer, he has had plenty of chances to kill me already. We've been sleeping together for weeks." Grace said. "So why didn't he just kill me in my sleep?"

"I could say the same about Oliver." Laura said. "I spent the night at his apartment and I was completely drunk and passed out in his bed."

"Uh… Good point." Grace replied with a puzzled look. "But if both of them had the opportunity, why didn't they take it?"

"Maybe Zoey is not as psychic as she claims to be." Laura reasoned. "She could be wrong."

"But the fact is there is a killer out there, and he is targeting witches." Grace said. "We can't deny that."

"You're right." Laura said as she suddenly realized something. "A witch was killed last night. I was with Oliver at that time. So that means he is innocent."

"Sweetie, you just admitted you were passed out drunk." Grace replied. "He could have easily sneaked out."

"And we know Luke left our place early in the evening." Laura noted.

"So we're back to this again?" Grace asked with a sigh. "We're going in circles here. We're not going to solve this mystery like this."

"No, we need a plan." Laura said.

"Like what?" Grace asked.

"Didn't aunt Prue and aunt Piper once suspected they were dating warlocks?" Laura asked. "Back before they even knew mom?"

"I don't know. I've never really been interested in history lessons, family or otherwise." Grace admitted. "So how did they do it?"

"Warlocks don't bleed." Laura said. "So if we can get them to bleed, we will know the truth."

"And how are we going to do that without making them suspicious?" Grace asked with a frown. "It's not like we can freeze them."

At that moment, Laura's phone beeped and she reached into her purse to get it. "Oh my god." She called out as she read the text she had received. "Maybe we can."

"What are you talking about?" Grace asked confused.

"Guess who just arrived in Paris." Laura replied as she showed her sister the phone, showing her a text from Melinda asking them to meet up.

"That is so…" Grace started to say before her own phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked at it with a troubled look.

"What?" Laura asked.

"It's Luke." Grace said. "I'm supposed to go on a date with him tonight. What should I do?"

"Don't answer it yet." Laura replied. "We need a plan first. Let's meet Melinda and discuss how we're going to handle this."

"Okay." Grace said as she switched off her phone.

"I'll text Melinda to meet us at the dorm." Laura said.

As Laura sent a text to her cousin, she noticed that she had a missed call and another message. When she opened it, she saw it was from Oliver. Could it be a coincidence that both guys had tried to reach them? Or had the killer figured out they were suspecting him? Whatever was going on, they needed to know the truth. Not just for their own sakes, but also for the witches in the city. Two innocents were already dead, and they needed to make sure they were the last. But if Oliver turned out to be the killer, could she really vanquish him? She hoped she never had to find out.

Xxx

After their romantic diner, Melinda and Ryan headed out to meet the twins at a popular student bar in the city. Diner had been amazing, as the food tasted great and it finally felt like old times again. For a little while, they were able to forget about magic, the possession and everything else and just focus on the two of them. It was like they had just started dating again.

"What are you smiling about?" Ryan asked as he noticed the huge smile on her face.

"I'm just happy." Melinda replied. "To be here with you."

"I know what you mean." Ryan said.

Ryan smiled and placed his arm around her. Part of her wanted to bail on meeting the twins and just go back to the hotel room. On the other hand, it had been such a long time since she had seen Laura and Grace, and they were free now. If she cancelled now, she might not get the chance to see them again the next few days.

"Are you sure you're okay with meeting the twins?" Melinda asked.

"Of course, they're your family." Ryan replied. "Besides, we have a few days here. We'll have plenty of time to talk later."

"Oh, right." Melinda said somewhat taken back. "Talk."

"Yeah, I mean, we still need to discuss everything, right?" Ryan said. "It's not like a trip to Paris automatically fixes everything."

"I was hoping it would." Melinda said as she stopped. "But I guess that was just wishful thinking."

"I don't want you get upset." Ryan replied. "I shouldn't have brought it up now."

"Just tell me one thing, Ryan." Melinda said. "What is it exactly you're having doubts about? It is just the magic or is it me?"

"I'm not really sure I can see those things as being separate." Ryan said. "Magic is a part of who you are. What if something happens again? I won't be able to help you. Last time I nearly killed you."

"You didn't, you were possessed." Melinda said.

"Either way." Ryan replied. "I'm not sure I belong in that world. I'm just a mortal."

"A mortal I love." Melinda said determined. "Doesn't that matter?"

"Of course it does." Ryan replied.

"Then why are you so focused on the magical aspect?" Melinda asked. "Yes, it will always be a part of my life, but I chose to not let it control me. So can you do the same?"

"I don't know." Ryan admitted. "We're here."

"What?" Melinda asked, until she realized they were standing in front of the bar they were supposed to meet the twins at. "Right."

"Maybe we should just finish this conversation later." Ryan suggested. "Let's just go meet your cousins and try to have a good time."

"Alright." Melinda said reluctantly.

They entered the bar and Melinda soon discovered it was filled with college students and loud music. On that note, it wasn't that much different from an American bar, expect that almost everyone spoke French. Melinda quickly spotted the twins at a table in the back and headed over. The twins were excited to see them and hugged her and Ryan. As Ryan got them all some fresh drinks, Melinda took off her coat and sat down. Luckily, a slow number began to play, allowing them to talk.

"It has been so long." Melinda said. "How have you been, how is Paris?"

"Amazing, as you can see." Grace said.

"We're so happy you're here." Laura added. "So are you and Ryan back together or what?"

"We're… working on it." Melinda said hesitantly. "We're trying to figure out where we stand and what we both want."

"So he is still not over the whole possession thing?" Grace asked.

"I think it's more about magic in general." Melinda replied. "Either way, can we please talk about something fun instead. What is going in in your love lives?"

As soon as she asked it, Melinda noticed a frown appearing on the twins' faces and she knew something was wrong. She just hoped it wasn't magic related, as that would only complicate her vacation with Ryan even further.

"That's a little complicated." Laura admitted. "Up until today everything seemed fine. We're both dating someone."

"And then witches started getting killed." Grace added.

"And what does one have to do with the other?" Melinda asked confused.

"Well, apparently, this warlock's M.O. is to seduce his victims before killing them." Laura explained. "So now we have reason to believe one of our dates is the killer."

"How so?" Melinda asked.

"A psychic witch saw one of us getting killed in her dreams." Grace said.

"Oh God." Melinda called out.

"That's why we're happy you're here." Laura continued. "In order to find out who the warlock is, we're hoping you can freeze them both, so we can see if they bleed."

"So will you help us?" Grace asked.

As Melinda hesitantly searched for answer, Ryan arrived at the table with their drinks. From the look on his face, it was clear he had overheard at least part of their conversation. He put the drinks on the table and looked at her.

"I'm going back to the hotel." Ryan said.

As Ryan started to walk away, Melinda quickly apologized to the twins and ran after him. Once outside, she grabbed his arm and forced him to stop.

"So you're just going to walk away?" Melinda asked. "Without saying anything?"

"What is there to say, Melinda?" Ryan replied. "Obviously, I understand that you have to help your cousins. They are your family."

"So if you understand, then what are you upset about?" Melinda asked.

"Because we've been here one day and magic had already found a way to interfere again." Ryan said upset. "And I just realized that no matter how much you distance yourself from it, that is never going to change."

"What are you saying?" Melinda asked.

"That maybe I'm weak or scared or old-fashioned or whatever, but I want you to be safe. And I want to be the one to protect you." Ryan said. "But I cannot stand up to evil forces. And I can't sit by and wait while you risk your life trying to save others."

"I don't know what to say to that." Melinda admitted.

"Me neither." Ryan replied. "When I first learned about magic, I ended up kidnapped and your mother died while saving us. Then I was possessed and nearly killed you. All I do is put you at risk. And I love you too much for that."

"So this is you breaking up with me?" Melinda asked tearfully. "Because you love me too much? How can you be so stupid?"

"Maybe I am stupid." Ryan admitted. "But I don't see another way. And I hope that in time, you will understand that."

Ryan took Melinda's hand and pulled her in for an embrace. He then gave her a single kiss on the forehead and walked away. Melinda did her best to contain her tears, but broke down as he disappeared around the corner. A few moments later, Laura and Grace left the bar and helped her up her feet while trying to comfort her. Unbeknownst to all, a hooded figure observed them from a distance.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy 110: From Paris with Love

Part 4

Xxx

In a darkened apartment, the hooded figure that had been stalking the twins appeared in the blink of an eye. He looked around and saw another figure sitting in a chair by the window. Though his face was obscured in the shadow, it was noticeable that at least part of his face was horribly scarred. The hooded figure reached into his pocket and threw two sun pendants on the floor.

"I thought you might like these." The hooded figure said. "As a memento."

"I have no use for those." The scarred man replied and he waved his hand, causing the pendants to cinder in heat and melt away. "How far along are you with the twins?"

"I think they are starting to suspect. Now one of their cousins is in town." The hooded figure replied. "We need to strike fast."

"No." the scarred man replied. "They are Warren witches, you cannot rush this. A hasty attack will get you killed. That is why I sent you to seduce them in the first place. You need to get them vulnerable and weak."

"I have had plenty of chances already." The hooded figure said. "Why wait any longer?"

"Always so impatient." The scarred man remarked. "Have I taught you nothing? The hunt is every bit as fun as the kill."

"I don't know." The hooded figure replied. "It all seems unnecessary. I'd rather just get it over with."

"You're not actually starting to have feelings for her, are you?" The scarred man asked angrily as he rose from his chair. "After I picked you off the street, you would betray me in such a way?"

"No sir." The hooded figure quickly replied. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Proceed as planned. Get her alone one last time and then end it." The scarred man replied.

"And what about…?" The hooded figure started to ask.

"That is none of your concern. You focus on your own task." The scarred man snapped at him. "Kill the witch and get me her power. Then we take out the rest of the coven."

"And then we have enough power to kill any witch we want." The hooded figure concluded. "I won't disappoint you."

As the scarred man sat back down in his chair, the hooded figure grabbed his phone. The witch had not responded yet. He knew she was getting suspicious, but as far as he knew, his cover had not been exposed yet. It he played this right, the plan could still work. Then he would finally kill her. That was what he wanted, right? He shook his head in disgust. All he was interested in was her power, nothing more.

Xxx

At the dorm room shared by the twins, Grace was impatiently pacing up and down the room while Laura and Melinda were sitting on the bed. Melinda was still pretty upset after Ryan had walked out on her and Laura did her best to comfort her. Grace, on the other hand, was more concerned with their own problems. They were still no closer to figuring out who the warlock was. She looked at her phone and saw she had another missed call from Luke.

"Look, we get it, Ryan is a jerk, but we need to focus here." Grace said after her patience finally ran out.

"Grace, it's hardly as simple as that." Laura replied.

"Wait, are you actually defending him?" Grace asked. "Clearly he is an idiot who cannot handle magic."

"Well, he is mortal after all." Laura reasoned. "I just don't think things are black and white. I mean, look at dad. He had trouble dealing with all the magic stuff as well."

"But at least he accepted mom for who she was." Grace replied. "He didn't walk out on her the minute things got rough."

"Dad was a trained parole officer." Laura said. "He was already used to dealing with difficult and dangerous situations. And besides, dad was never possessed either."

"Guys, enough." Melinda suddenly called out. "I know you both mean well, but this is something between Ryan and me. Can we please focus on something else?"

"Yes, let's get back to our boy trouble." Grace agreed.

"Right, we can't keep ignoring their calls forever." Laura said. "If the killer suspects we're on to him, we lose our advantage."

"So the plan is for me to freeze them so you can check if they bleed?" Melinda asked. "How are we going to set that up?"

"We will need to go out on a date with them." Grace said. "We both plan a date at different times, then the others follow and freeze when they get the opportunity."

"And what if we find the warlock?" Laura asked. "We can't vanquish him out in the open without exposing magic."

"We will need to meet them some place secluded." Grace said.

"But that makes it more difficult to follow you without him noticing, and put you at greater risk." Melinda reasoned.

"I know the perfect place." Grace suddenly said. "Just outside of town, there is this huge warehouse district. There are a lot of raves there. It will be dark and the music will be loud."

"How do you know?" Laura asked.

"Please." Grace replied with an amused smile. "Do you really need to ask?"

"Never mind." Laura replied with an eye roll. "But it's not exactly my scene, so Oliver might suspect something if we go there."

"So you do doubt him?" Grace asked.

"I don't think it's him, but I am not ruling anything out either." Laura said. "Okay, so we set up to meet them there at different times, then Melinda freezes them and we vanquish whoever is the warlock. Agreed?"

"Sounds like it could work." Melinda said. "Better get working on vanquishing potions though."

"Right. We will need time to prepare and set up." Laura replied. "We don't have any potion ingredients here to begin with."

"So we wait until tomorrow." Grace proposed. "We'll send a message that our cousin is visiting, so they don't get suspicious, and we invite them to the rave tomorrow."

"Okay." Laura replied. "I'm sure Zoey has the ingredients we need. I'll call her in the morning. For now, let's just call it a night."

"Are you staying over?" Grace asked as she looked at Melinda.

"If that is okay." Melinda replied. "I don't want to go to the hotel. I can't face Ryan yet."

"Of course you can stay." Laura said.

"It will be like an old-fashioned sleepover." Grace said with a smile. "Like when we were kids."

"Except this time, let's skip the boy talk." Melinda remarked dryly.

"Agreed." Laura said.

As they started getting ready for bed, Grace checked her phone and saw she had another text from Luke. She double-checked with the others and texted him back. She replied that her cousin was in town and that she would meet him at the rave. Laura did the same with Oliver, setting the plan in motion. She looked at her sister and realized one of them would be devastated when all of this was over. And as bad as she felt about it, a small part of her hoped it wasn't her.

Xxx

After a lousy night of sleep, Ryan left the hotel room. Melinda had not come back and was most likely staying with her cousins. He could hardly blame her after the way he treated her. This magic stuff was just too much to deal with. He had checked the internet, but there wasn't another flight back to the US until tomorrow. That meant another day stuck in the city of love after ending his relationship with the girl he loved. Great. Part of him wanted to call Melinda, to talk, but he realized there was nothing to say. She deserved someone who could accept all aspects of her life.

"Ah, monsieur Lancaster, j'espère que vous et votre épouse avez apprécié la salle." The receptionist behind the desk said as Ryan entered the lobby.

"Excuse me?" Ryan asked with a frown.

"Did you enjoy the room? You and your wife?" the receptionist asked.

"Uh, sure." Ryan replied reluctantly.

"Is your wife running late?" the receptionist asked. "Breakfast hours are almost over."

"We'll manage." Ryan said, instantly deciding not to get breakfast at the hotel. "I am heading out."

"Oui, have a nice day." The receptionist replied.

Ryan quickly excused himself and left before he got more awkward questions about "his wife". He decided to explore the city in the hope of being distracted. However, everything in Paris suddenly seemed to be a painful reminder of what he had lost. Eventually, Ryan found himself standing on the famous Pond des Arts, the bridge filled with locks hanged there by lovers. He always imagined he and Mel would hang a lock here when they finally went to Paris.

"Uh, excuse me?" A female voice suddenly asked.

Ryan turned around and saw a young woman with bright eyes and black hair standing next to him. Probably someone who wanted to ask directions.

"Can I help you?" Ryan asked.

"Ah, American, of course." The girl said. "I should have guessed."

"I'm sorry, but what are you talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Sorry, my name is Zoey." The girl replied. "I came here to find you."

"Me? Why?" Ryan asked confused.

"Okay, this is going to sound completely bizarre, but I had a dream about you." Zoey explained. "It told me it was important to find you."

"Look, sorry, but I'm not interested in this." Ryan replied as he started to walk away.

"Not even to save Melinda?" Zoey called after him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"You know Melinda?" Ryan asked as he turned around.

"Well, yes and no, it is complicated." Zoey replied. "I'm sort-of psychic."

"You're a witch." Ryan noted.

"Exactly, good, you know about magic, that will make this easier." Zoey said. "Have you heard about the warlock killings?"

"I've heard some of it." Ryan replied reluctantly.

"Well, Melinda is helping the twins to vanquish the one responsible." Zoey explained. "But I had a dream last night. Something is going to go wrong. And you're needed to save her life."

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked confused.

"My dreams are cryptic, difficult to explain." Zoey admitted. "All I could see was a party, loud music and a lot of people. I saw Melinda running through a crowd with someone chasing her. Then I hear someone call out her name. A knife. Then I saw you here on the bridge."

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked.

"I think so." Zoey replied. "Just the fact that I saw you here means you have a part to play."

"I can't help her fight a warlock. I'm mortal." Ryan said. "Powerless."

"But you're still needed." Zoey replied.

"I can't." Ryan said troubled. "I just broke up with her because I can't handle her magic. I don't think I can function in her world, let alone save her."

"Don't you love her?" Zoey asked.

"Of course I do." Ryan replied.

"Then don't you owe it to her and yourself to try?" Zoey asked. "Sorry, I know this is none of my business, but you're clearly upset about leaving her."

"You don't understand. You're a witch." Ryan said.

"I'm a witch, yes. But I know what it's like to feel powerless." Zoey admitted. "My friends are being murdered and I cannot help them. I can't even control my own power."

"Then how do you deal with it?" Ryan asked.

"I have faith." Zoey replied with a smile. "I trust in my friends and the goodness of others. I believe that magic always finds a way to do the right thing."

"But people die because of magic, horrible things happen." Ryan argued.

"How is that any different from the rest of the world?" Zoey replied with a frown. "We can't live our lives afraid of what might happen. Not if we want be happy and be with the ones we love."

"You're right." Ryan admitted as her words sunk in.

"So will you help her?" Zoey asked.

"I will try." Ryan replied. "Thank you."

"For what?" Zoey asked.

"For making me see what an idiot I've been." Ryan said. "You said something about not being able to help? Well, I think you're wrong. You do help in your own way. So now I have to do the same."

"Good luck." Zoey replied with a smile.

Ryan nodded and walked away. As he headed back to the hotel, he tried to call Melinda. Understandably, she wasn't picking up, probably because she did not want to talk to him after the way he treated her. However, if she really was in danger, he needed to warn her. He also wanted to talk to her. Zoey was right, he had been a fool. If he loved Melinda, what difference did her stupid magic make? He needed to find her before it was too late.

Xxx

As they left the magic supply store, Grace noticed Melinda was checking her phone and putting it away. The two of them had gone to the store to get the ingredients for their potion, since they could not reach Zoey. Unfortunately, they were still missing one important herb. At the same time, Laura had stayed behind to get started.

"Ryan?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, he has been trying to reach me." Melinda said. "He left several calls and texts, but I just deleted them."

"Good for you." Grace said. "He's probably realizing what a huge jerk he has been, so now he is trying to weasel his way back. I say forget about him."

"He is not that bad." Melinda replied. "I still love him."

"Mel, if he can't deal with your magic, he has no place in your life." Grace said. "Getting back together with him will be selling yourself short. Like giving up part of yourself."

"I know. But still…" Melinda said. "We've been through so much. He helped me so much after my mom died and with the restaurant."

"Look, I can't decide for you, but I've given my opinion." Grace noted.

"And I appreciate your bluntness." Melinda replied with a smile. "Now where are we going to find this last herb?"

"I think I know a place." Grace said. "Why don't you head back to Laura, while I go get it?"

"Are you sure?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, the guy I know sort-of deals on the black market. He doesn't really like strangers." Grace said.

"That doesn't sound very safe." Melinda replied worried.

"He's an old friend. Besides, I can handle myself." Grace said. "I'll be fine."

Grace said goodbye to Melinda and headed to her "friend". He was more like an old hook-up and a dealer, but she didn't want the others to know that. Laura always liked to point out she had a bad taste in guys, and Grace wasn't going to give her more ammunition. She was about to reach his place when she suddenly heard her name. The moment she recognized the voice, she froze. When she turned around, Luke was standing behind her. Though she still hoped he was not the warlock, she suddenly found herself terrified of him as he came closer.

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy 110: From Paris with Love

Part 5

Xxx

After meeting Ryan on the bridge and running some errands, Zoey returned to her apartment. After having that troubling dream about Melinda, she knew she had to warn him. Hopefully, all of this would be over soon and peace would return. She had seen enough death and lost too many friends already. As soon as Zoey entered the apartment, she saw the candles she had lit to bless her fallen sisters had gone out. The window was open, so it was probably the soft breeze. She walked over the altar and relit them with a match.

"Blessed be, sisters." Zoey replied. "You shall never be forgotten."

Zoey closed the window and sat down at the table to open her laptop. She was organizing a wake with the rest of coven. To remember those that were no longer with them, and help them find peace in the afterlife.

"How touching." A raspy voice suddenly said. "Did you lit a candle for me as well?"

Zoey instantly spun around and saw a dark figure standing in the doorway to her kitchen. She gasped as he stepped into the light. That was impossible. He was dead. She had seen it with her own eyes. The coven had vanquished him.

"Sebastian." Zoey whispered shocked "How?"

"How am I alive, you mean?" The scarred warlock replied as he came closer. "After all, you saw me burn with your own eyes. Well, at least part of me."

Zoey looked at the door and considered running for her life, but she knew it was pointless. She had no means to defend herself and Sebastian had always been powerful, even before he abandoned his oath and became a warlock.

"You are the one behind all of this? The murders?" Zoey asked. "How could I not have seen it?"

"I am behind it all, but not in the way you think. And please, call me Bastion." The warlock replied. "Sebastian was my human name."

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked, before she realized what he was saying. "You're not the one committing the murders, but you are the one responsible. You just found others to do your dirty work. You sent them after the coven."

"I wouldn't call it dirty work." Bastion replied. "More like an internship, a test. To form my own coven."

"Why?" Zoey asked upset. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you betrayed me. The coven turned its back on me." Bastion said angrily. "You tried to kill me and left me horrible scarred."

"It was your own fault, Sebastian." Zoey replied defiantly. "You chose the darkness, you betrayed us first when you killed that girl and took her powers. You lost your soul."

"A soul?" Bastion asked like it was a dirty word. "What good is a soul? You don't need a soul to feel. It only holds you back. It keeps you from your true potential."

"I don't believe that. A soul is what makes you human." Zoey argued. "It tells right from wrong."

"Right and wrong are empty words." Bastion replied. "All that matters is what you desire. Love, power, knowledge. You don't a soul for those things. Not if you can just take what you want."

"You're delusional." Zoey said.

"I had hoped you would have a more open mind, considering your gift." Bastion admitted disappointed. "You always were my favorite, Zoey."

"You still have not told me how you survived." Zoey noted to stall time, as she tried to reach for her phone. She felt like she was running out of time. She needed help.

"It's quite simple." Bastion replied. "The coven didn't think it through. After all, when I killed that girl, I gained her power of thermokinesis. Did you really think that fire would kill me?"

"So you faked your death." Zoey said. "But why come back now? Where were you?"

"I was able to weaken the flames, but I was still badly burned. I needed time to heal." Bastion explained. "And please drop the phone, because I will hurt you."

"Aren't you going to kill me anyway?" Zoey asked as she put the phone away.

"Not if I don't have to." Bastion replied. "Like I said, you were always my favorite. Help me destroy the coven and be part of something new."

"Never." Zoey said determined. "I won't abandon my beliefs. I have faith the Warrens will stop you and your pupil. It won't take them long to find out who he is."

Bastion laughed as he took an athame out of the inner pocket of his jacket. "Your power is still unreliable as ever." He remarked. "Who ever said I had only one pupil?"

Zoey eyes widened and she tried to turn. Before she could reach the door, the cabinet against the wall moved across the floor and blocked her path. Bastion came closer with a dark look in his eyes. Zoey panicked and realized she could not allow him to get her power.

"You're out of options, Zoey." Bastion stated.

"There is always a choice, Sebastian." Zoey replied.

Zoey kicked against the table with the altar and it hit the warlock against the shins. He cursed as he nearly tripped and dropped the athame. Zoey turned and ran toward the window. She would make sure her power could not be used for evil. As she covered her face, she leaped out of the window and fell screaming to the street.

Xxx

Across the city, Grace nervously followed Luke as they crossed an alley and arrived on a small square. The square was empty, but exposed to houses all around them. If he wanted to attack her here, he risked exposing magic, and she had a decent chance of getting away. She wondered if it was just bad luck that she ran into him, or if he had been following her. She also realized she had never gotten the last potion ingredient, meaning the others could not finish the potion.

"You seem nervous." Luke noted.

"Oh really?" Grace quickly said. "I'm not. Just excited about the rave tonight. I thought we were supposed to meet there."

"We are, but I saw you on the street and I thought I'd say hi." Luke replied. "Besides, tonight is going to crowded and I wanted to get you alone."

"For what?" Grace asked concerned.

"What do you think?" Luke replied with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her.

Grace froze as his lips touched hers. However, she quickly realized that she needed to kiss him back before he figured out something was wrong. It was strange, even if he was a potential warlock, his kiss still felt amazing, even sincere. Grace then remembered there was still a change that he wasn't the warlock. Perhaps she was simply becoming paranoid.

"So I was thinking, remember how we discussed that date?" Luke asked. "And how you said to surprise you?"

"Yes?" Grace replied.

"Well, you're the adventurous type, so I was thinking about hiring a bike and drive off into the sunset." Luke suggested. "What do you say?"

"What?" Grace asked confused. "What are you saying?"

"Come on, obviously there is something between us. We both feel it." Luke said. "Why not take the risk? Unless you're scared."

"Is this some kind of sick game?" Grace asked. "Are you trying to mess with my mind?"

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"I want to know the truth." Grace demanded.

"The truth about what?" Luke asked confused. "I have no idea what is going on."

"Enough. Stop lying!" Grace screamed as she lashed out with her nails, cutting him across the cheek.

Luke cried out in pain and took a step back. Grace was shocked at her own outburst and stared at her nails. They were perfectly clean. She then looked at Luke and saw the scratches on his face, scratches that were not bleeding. Grace raised her hand and flames appeared.

"So it has been you all along." Grace said.

"Grace, wait, hear me out." Luke replied as he raised his hands to surrender. "Please listen."

"Why would I believe anything you say?" Grace asked. "You have been lying from the start. You played me."

"Only at first." Luke admitted. "Once I started to get to know you, I really fell in love."

"Warlocks can't love." Grace snapped at him.

"That's not true." Luke replied. "That's just some simplistic excuse the side of good invented. So they don't feel bad about killing us. Evil is capable of love as well."

"Love is not the same thing as desire or lust." Grace replied.

Luke sighed disappointed and disappeared in a blink. Suddenly he appeared behind her and Grace felt a blade to her throat. "I could easily kill you right now." Luke whispered. "But I don't want to. Will that convince you?"

Luke let go and Grace quickly turned and backed away, the fire still burning in her hand. She was confused. He could have easily killed her before she even had the chance to burn him. "Why?" She asked conflicted.

"If I tell you, will you agree to listen, really listen?" Luke asked.

"What choice do I have?" Grace replied.

"You always have a choice." Luke said.

"Alright, fine. Talk." Grace replied as she made her fire disappear.

"You need to know I was born as a warlock." Luke started to explain. "My parents were warlocks and they were very much in love. That is how I know it is possible. But they eventually got killed and I ended up on the street. I was weak and defenseless, always on the run."

"On the run from who?" Grace asked.

"Witches, demons, other warlocks." Luke replied. "Our kind is hated by pretty much everyone on both sides. Then a few months ago, a warlock came to me. His name was Bastion, and he offered me a place in his coven. A home. And all I needed to do was help him kill some witches. A coven he hated."

"The Solaris coven." Grace noted. "Why?"

"He was once a part of them. Until he became a warlock and they attempted to vanquish him." Luke explained.

"Wait, Zoey told me about this. But she thought he had died." Grace replied.

"That's what he made it seem like." Luke said.

"So why the seduction game?" Grace asked.

"That was Bastion's idea. His little idea of getting revenge. He did not just want them dead, he wanted to scare and hurt them first." Luke said.

"So when did you decide to target me?" Grace asked.

"Bastion wanted more power." Luke explained. "He figured a witch of the Warren line was a worthy prize. And it was a chance to truly prove ourselves."

"So why not kill me then?" Grace asked upset. "You've had plenty of changes. Every time we slept together. Why the long wait? Just to make me feel paranoid?"

"No." Luke replied. "It started as a game, but along the way, I realized I was starting to develop feelings for you. I began to doubt myself."

"You expect me to believe you?" Grace asked.

"No, I will have to earn your trust." Luke admitted. "I want you to know I joined Bastion to find a new home, but I never felt like I belonged. Not until I met you."

"We can't be together." Grace said.

"Why not?" Luke asked. "Everything I said about you yesterday was true. You're sexy, smart, and adventurous. You make up your own mind and don't let others tell you what to do. So why do you still believe in the old good versus evil crap?"

"Because I am good, I want to be good." Grace replied.

"I think you were right the second time. You want to be good." Luke said. "But what does that really mean? You're not some innocent little girl. You're strong and independent. You can form your own path and do whatever you set your mind to."

"With you?" Grace asked with a frown.

"Why not?" Luke replied. "I know you have feelings for me, no matter how much you deny it."

"You killed people." Grace said.

"No, I didn't." Luke replied.

"Don't lie to me. Two witches are dead." Grace snapped at him.

"I know." Luke said. "But I didn't kill them. Bastion's other pupil did. Oliver."

"What?" Grace asked shocked. "There are two of you?"

"We're not anything alike." Luke replied. "Oliver is just like Bastion. He enjoys the killing and the seduction game. He killed those two witches and took their powers. And now he is after your sister."

"I have to warn her." Grace said.

"And what about me?" Luke asked.

"I… I don't know." Grace admitted after a moment of silence.

Grace felt like her head was going to explode. Everything Luke had told her had made sense. All the puzzle pieces fitted. He had no reason to explain it, but he still did. Was he truly trying to be honest, or was it still part of his plan? He had given up the opportunity to kill her again, but she could not trust him. She could not even trust herself, because after all, she still felt drawn to him.

"I can see you're conflicted." Luke said. "I will give you time to think. I will be at the rave tonight. Once you've dealt with Oliver, you can decide what to do with me."

Before Grace could reply, Luke disappeared through a blink. Once he was gone, Grace snapped out of her trance. She still needed to get the final ingredient and warn her sister. She was not sure about Luke, but she knew Oliver was dangerous. He needed to be stopped.

Xxx

Bastion stood by the window of his apartment, thinking about what had just happened. He had underestimated Zoey, she was braver than he had anticipated. To keep her power from falling into his hands, she was even willing to kill herself. Once she had hit the street, people had swarmed around her and soon she was taken to the hospital. She was still in critical condition, but even if she survived, her power was out of his reach for now. Smart girl.

Bastion felt a change in the room and looked over his shoulder. One of his pupils had appeared in a blink. He turned around and looked at Oliver.

"What news do you bring?" Bastion asked.

"The witch has invited me to a rave tonight." Oliver replied. "She suspects me and thinks she can lure me into a trap. But in a crowd like that, getting the upper hand will be easy. She and her cousin will die tonight."

"Good." Bastion replied. "Make me proud, son, and take your place in the coven."

"What about Luke?" Oliver asked.

"What about him?" Bastion asked with a frown.

"You know I have my doubts about him." Oliver replied. "He is not like us. He might not have what it takes. I think he has fallen for the witch."

"Yes, I have similar suspicions." Bastion admitted. "But I still belief he will come through for us. After all, he cannot deny his nature. He will take her life."

"And if he doesn't?" Oliver asked.

"Then you take his life instead." Bastion said determined. "I will not be betrayed again."

Oliver smirked and nodded before blinking away. Bastion sighed as he crossed the apartment and looked at his scarred face in the mirror. One way or another, the Warren witches would die tonight, and then the rest of the Solaris coven would soon follow. His revenge was nearly complete.

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Legacy 110: From Paris with Love

Part 6

Xxx

From the moment she had come back, Laura noticed her sister was unusually quiet. If there had been more time, she would have asked what was going on, but time was running out. The potions were nearly ready and they had to leave soon. Besides, she could probably guess the reason. The whole situation was disturbing, to realize that a warlock had infiltrated their lives and even seduced one of them. Tonight they were going to vanquish the warlock and it would be over. As much as she hated it, Laura had no choice but to treat Oliver like a suspect for now. She could not allow his charm to confuse her any more.

"How are the potions?" Laura asked as she turned to Melinda, who was sitting at the desk.

"Almost finished, they just need to cool down." Melinda replied. "Over here, we have the anti-blinking potion, which produces a flash of light to blind the warlock. And here we have the vanquishing potion."

"Will it be enough?" Laura asked.

"Definitely." Melinda replied. "It's the strongest potion I know. No warlock will be able to survive this, no matter how much powers they have."

"Okay." Laura said. "We should get ready. We will need to blend in at the rave."

"Of course." Melinda replied with a faint smile. "We can't kick warlock ass without looking stylish. Though I wouldn't wear heels."

"Good point." Laura said before turning to her sister. "Grace?"

"What?" Grace asked confused as she snapped out of her trance.

"Are you ready?" Laura asked.

"Uh… I guess." Grace replied absentmindedly.

"Are you alright?" Laura asked. "You've been acting weird all day."

"No, I'm not." Grace argued.

"You have been really quiet ever since coming back." Melinda said. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Of course." Grace said in an almost rambling tone, like she was trying to convince herself. "After all, whoever the warlock is, I'm sure he really is evil, right? I mean, we can't possibly believe anything they do or say."

"Obviously." Laura replied. "Their whole plan was to mess with our minds, we can't give in to their games."

"But have we thought this through all the way?" Grace asked. "Do we know the warlock is working alone? What if there is something more going on?"

"Do you know something we don't?" Laura asked suspiciously. Having known her sister their entire lives, she could tell something was going on. She was hiding something.

"No, no." Grace quickly said. "Like you said, we need to get ready."

"Hold it." Laura replied. "You've never been a good liar, Grace. So just tell us what is going on."

"Did something happen after I left you at the market?" Melinda asked.

"We should get changed. We can't go to a rave dressed like this." Grace said nervously as she walked toward her closet.

Before Grace could reach the closet, Laura raised her hand and blew on her palm. A small stream of ice hit the closet and froze the handle. Grace turned to her sister with an angry look.

"Are you insane?" Do you know how expensive that closet was?" Grace called out.

"Stop avoiding the issue and tell us what is going on." Laura demanded. "Or the next thing I freeze will be your entire wardrobe. And I doubt your designer shoes will survive that."

"Alright, fine." Grace replied. "After Mel left, I ran into Luke and I found out he is a warlock."

"What?" Laura called out shocked. "Why didn't you tell us right away?"

"Because it's not as simple as that." Grace replied. "I never said he was the only one. Oliver is a warlock as well. They are both working for a warlock named Bastion. He is the one Zoey believed was dead. He is behind it all."

"Oh my god." Melinda said shocked. "Three warlocks?"

"If Luke is telling the truth." Laura remarked. "Why should we believe a word he says?"

"Because he had the opportunity to kill me and he didn't." Grace said. "He is not like the others. Oliver is the killer."

"Grace, you cannot be serious! Please tell me you're not stupid enough to believe him." Laura snapped at her. "Have you ever thought he is luring you into a trap?"

"Who are you calling stupid?" Grace argued. "You don't believe me because you still refuse to believe Oliver could be the killer. You still hope he is some innocent little geek."

"I will believe it when I see it with my own eyes." Laura replied. "We go through with the plan and bleed him. And if he is a warlock, I will vanquish him."

"And what about Bastion?" Melinda asked.

"If there is a Bastion, we will deal with him after dealing with the other two." Laura decided. "But there is still one thing I need to know."

"What?" Grace asked.

"You. When were you going to tell us?" Laura asked angrily. "Were you just going to let us walk into a potential trap without saying a word?"

"I was trying to find the right way to tell you." Grace replied. "I didn't know how, because I knew you would never believe me. You don't trust me."

"Can you blame me?" Laura asked. "Tell me, when the time comes, can you do what needs to be done? Can you vanquish Luke?"

"Can you vanquish Oliver?" Grace countered.

"If he is a warlock, then definitely." Laura said determined. "Warlocks are evil, Grace. Soulless. You cannot trust them. I thought you knew that."

"I'm not so sure anymore." Grace admitted.

"Laura is right." Melinda said. "You cannot trust a warlock. Remember that it was a warlock that killed my mother. No matter how they act or what they say, they are evil by nature."

"Maybe you're right." Grace said as she shook her head. "All of this has just been confusing. Let's just get it over with."

"Are you sure?" Laura asked.

"I will be." Grace replied.

Laura nodded and helped Melinda get the potions ready. After finishing up and getting dressed for the rave, the cousins left the apartment. They were all dressed in black, practical and ready to kick ass, but still stylish as well. As they headed to the subway, Melinda looked at her phone.

"What is it?" Laura asked.

"It's Ryan." Melinda replied. "He has been calling me all day. At first I thought it was because he was sorry, but now I think something might be going on. Should I answer it?"

"No, forget about him." Grace said. "We've got enough on our mind."

"If you're worried, you should answer." Laura countered. "Just because you broke up, doesn't mean you should stop caring."

"I'll answer it." Melinda said and she picked up. "Ryan? Hold on, slow down… Yeah, well sorry if I didn't feel like talking to you…. Wait, what? What are you talking…. Yeah, we're going to a rave outside of town. How did you know?"

"Do you think he's a warlock too?" Grace remarked dryly.

"No… Yes, I know it is dangerous." Melinda continued to argue with Ryan. "Well, isn't that the entire reason you broke up with me? No, you can't come… Because I don't want to put you in danger… I'm with my cousins, we can handle ourselves. I will call you when it's over."

"What did he say?" Laura asked as Melinda hung up.

"He said something about Zoey warning him that I was in danger." Melinda replied.

"Well, Zoey is psychic. Are you sure you want to ignore her dreams?" Laura asked.

"I don't want to involve Ryan in this." Melinda said. "Besides, now that I know, I will be extra careful."

"Are you sure?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, you said yourself that her dreams are cryptic." Melinda said. "I am not putting him in danger again because of some vague warning."

"She is right." Grace replied. "Let's go."

Grace walked on ahead and Laura stared at her twin with concern. She still was not sure about this, but she reminded herself that she needed to trust her sister. Grace would do the right thing. She would understand that Luke was just manipulating her. Just like Oliver had done with her. She should have known he was too good to be true. She would not make that mistake again.

Xxx

The rave was being held in a large warehouse in an industrial district. Everyone who was a part of the underground scene would be there. Loud dance music was playing and people were running around with neon body paint, that glowed in the black light projectors in the hall. Alcohol and drugs were being used freely. Grace had seen it all before several times, but for Laura and Melinda, it was a new and crazy experience. They had never been the partying type.

Grace was tired. The things Luke said haunted her mind, and once again her sister was angry with her. It was obvious that Laura did not trust her, that she thought she was stupid for even considering to believe Luke. She always had to be the better twin. Obviously Grace loved her, but she was also exhausting to live up to. Luke seemed to understand who she really was. But he was evil.

"People actually enjoy this?" Laura asked with a frown as they entered the warehouse.

"Of course." Grace replied. "What's not to love?"

"Everything." Laura said determined.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Melinda said. "We thought we would have an advantage here, but it is too chaotic. The warlock can easily strike and disappear in the crowd."

"But so can we." Grace replied.

"This isn't a cat and mouse game, Grace." Laura said. "This is life or death. We're supposed to meet Oliver here in half an hour. Let's look around."

"Come on." Grace called out. "Let's at least try to enjoy ourselves a little."

"We need to stay focused." Laura replied.

"Relax. Come on, dance with me." Grace said. "Quit being so careful all the time."

"What has gotten into you?" Melinda asked with a frown. "We're in danger."

"Aren't you tired of playing it safe all the time?" Grace asked.

"And aren't you tired of always being so irresponsible?" Laura snapped at her. "Come on, Mel. Let's go look around."

"Guys, we need to stick together." Melinda said, though Laura already started to walk away. Melinda looked conflicted and eventually ran after her.

Grace shrugged and started to dance with a hot shirtless guy covered in paint. She wanted to forget the mess she was in and just let go for a moment. As she danced, she felt someone wrap an arm around her waist and turn her around. Luke was dancing with her now. As much as she tried to deny it, she was drawn to him. She leaned in to kiss him and he blinked them away.

Xxx

Laura made her way back to the entrance. She needed a place where she could see everything, so she would not get cornered. Grace was so frustrating. Why could she not understand that she was putting them all at risk? Whatever she felt for Luke and whatever he had told her, it wasn't true. He was using her, and she was too stubborn to see it.

"Laura, wait." Melinda called out as she came running over. "We need to stay together."

"We can't count on Grace." Laura said determined. "We can handle this on our own."

Laura turned around and froze. Oliver came walking toward her through the crowd. He looked handsome and charming as ever. However, there was something else in his eyes now, something dark. Although she still needed to make sure, she was convinced that he was a warlock.

"Get ready to freeze." Laura whispered.

"Laura, mon amour." Oliver said. "I have been looking for you everywhere." He came closer and kissed on the cheek, which sent a chill down her spine. "I was très surprised you wanted to meet here. It is so unlike you."

"I thought we could try something else for a change." Laura replied. "From a cultural point of view, it is quite interesting."

"Yes, I see." Oliver said. "Like the shadow side of society."

"I guess we all have a shadow side, right?" Laura remarked.

"I guess we do." Oliver replied.

"Uh, Laura?" Melinda whispered.

Laura looked over her shoulder and saw Melinda was frantically flicking her wrists. She turned back to Oliver and realized what it meant. He was immune to her freezing power. He noticed the troubled look on her face and smirked.

"I guess my cover is blown then." Oliver said nonchalant as he pulled an athame from his belt.

"Potion!" Laura yelled.

"I don't think so." Oliver replied.

Oliver held out his hand and Laura felt a sudden, overwhelming pain in her head. It felt like a thousand tiny blades were stabbing her brain. She screamed and fell to her knees, while Melinda did the same. The potion dropped and shattered on the ground. She looked around, though nobody seemed to notice due to the loud music and flashing lights.

"Interesting power, isn't it?" Oliver noted as he played with the blade. "Pain infliction. To think such a useful and strong power ended up with such a weak little witch. She was so easy to manipulate, just like you."

"Screw you." Laura snapped at him.

"Oh, you wish." Oliver replied. "I was tempted, you know. When you were passed out in my bed."

"I would never sleep with you." Laura said.

"Please, you desperately wanted it." Oliver remarked. "And while you might be beautiful, I only really care about your power."

"Then why don't you have a taste?" Laura replied.

Despite the pain she was in, Laura grabbed his leg and activated her ice power. Oliver screams as his pants were covered in ice and his leg was frozen. He stepped back and reached for his leg, disrupting his own power. The pain instantly disappeared and Laura and Melinda crawled up. Melinda then threw a potion on the floor, which produced a blinding flash of light. When Oliver regained his sight, the witches had disappeared among the crowd.

Xxx

When Grace and Luke appeared in a blink, they were standing on the second floor of the warehouse, overlooking the rave. As she kissed him, Grace suddenly remembered how wrong it was and pushed him away. She reached into her purse and grabbed the vanquishing potion.

"Go on then, vanquish me." Luke said as he held out his hands. "You'd better hurry, since Oliver is probably after the others already."

"I…" Grace said hesitantly.

"Or don't you want to?" Luke asked. "Are your feelings for me stronger than your fear?"

"I can't trust you." Grace replied. "No matter what you say or do."

"I want to prove myself to you." Luke said. "But I can't do that if you don't let me."

"What do you expect me to do?" Grace asked.

"You need to decide." Luke replied. "I know we can have something amazing together. But only if you let go of your distrust. You know the world is not black as and white as your family says. I can see something else in you. You're not like your sister. You want freedom."

"I do." Grace admitted. "But I love my family. And I cannot let anyone hurt them. Not you, or Oliver or Bastion."

"I can help you defeat them." Luke said. "The only reason I joined them was to find somewhere to belong. But now I realize that I belong with you. Don't you want the same?"

"I need more time." Grace replied. "But we're running out. If my family sees you, they will kill you."

"Then do what you must." Luke said.

Grace clutched the potion in her hand and Luke closed his eyes. She looked at him and felt torn. He was the first man she ever had these feelings for, but he was dangerous. She needed to make a choice. Feeling that time was running out, she made the only choice she could and threw the potion.

xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Legacy 110: From Paris with Love

Part 7

Xxx

As the loud music hammered in her ears, Melinda looked around the crowd. Somehow, she had lost track of Laura in the chaos, while the warlock was still after them both. She stared at the people around her, afraid that Oliver could appear at any given moment. Perhaps she should try to circle back. With her hand on a potion, she turned around. Suddenly someone with glasses appeared out of nowhere. In a panic, she threw the anti-blinking potion and a flash of light erupted. The guy with glasses screamed as covered his eyes.

"Mes yeux! Je ne peux pas voir. Ca c'était quoi?" the guy called out in French and Melinda quickly realized that it was not Oliver at all.

"Sorry." Melinda quickly said.

Melinda kept running and pushed her way through the dancing people. Laura had to be around here somewhere. Or Grace perhaps? She was getting close to the exit. Once she was outside, she could try calling them. She was about to reach the door when someone grabbed her arm. She screamed and tried to hit him, though she barely had any strength.

"Mel! It is me!" A familiar voice called out as she kept hitting.

Melinda finally stopped and looked at her attacker. It was Ryan. She had never been so relieved to see him and ran into his arms.

"Where are the others?" Ryan asked. "Where is the warlock?"

"I don't know. I lost them." Melinda replied. "You came to save me. Even after I told you not to?"

"Of course." Ryan said. "I could not stand by and do nothing. Luckily, the rave was easy to find. I just had to follow a few punkers."

"I'm so glad you're here." Melinda said.

"Mel, I've been such an idiot." Ryan replied. "Whenever magic was brought up, I acted like a complete jerk. I don't want it to stand between us."

"Ryan, we can't talk about this now." Melinda said determined. "We can talk later. First we need to save my cousins. I just have no idea how to find them."

"Use your power." Ryan suggested.

"I can't, the warlock is immune." Melinda replied.

"Not on the warlock. On everything else." Ryan said. "Put it all on pause, the people, the music, everything."

"I don't think I can do that." Melinda replied hesitantly. "I'm not as strong as my mother."

"Of course you are." Ryan said. "Stop underestimating yourself. I know you can do it."

"Alright, but you have to hold on to me so you don't freeze." Melinda replied.

Ryan nodded and Melinda turned to the crowd. She felt Ryan put his hands around her waist and smiled. She felt more confident and secure with him there. After focusing on her goal completely, she flicked her hands and a ripple echoed through the hall as everything slowed down and stopped. Suddenly, they were standing in complete silence.

"Melinda!" Laura's voice sounded.

"Over there." Ryan said as he pointed.

Ryan took her hand and started guiding her through the crowd. They saw Laura standing close to the DJ booth. However, before they could reach her, all three of them were overwhelmed with a horrible pain. Melinda fell to her knees and saw Oliver stepping out from behind a crowd. It took all her concentration not to break the freeze.

"I knew you would find each other." Oliver said. "That is why I waited and followed you."

"What the hell is this?" Ryan called out in pain.

"Ah, the boyfriend." Oliver remarked. "Nice of you to show up, but you're nothing but a weak mortal. You're useless to me. All that is missing is the other twin, but I'm sure Luke has killed her by now. She was so gullible."

Melinda cried in pain and looked over to Laura, who was trying to say something. She made a flicking motion with her hand and nodded at Oliver. Melinda stared at him and saw he was standing by a large loudspeaker. She suddenly got the message.

"Now who should I kill first?" Oliver asked.

"Neither." Laura replied. "Now!"

Melinda flicked her hand and the freeze broke. Suddenly the entire rave came to life again, shattering the silence. Oliver screamed as he was deafened by the music bursting out of the loudspeaker and covered his ears. Melinda quickly got up and reached for a potion. As she threw it, Oliver blinked away and reappeared behind her.

"Too slow." Oliver whispered.

Melinda's eyes widened as she saw the athame flash in his hand, though before he could stab her, Ryan punched him in the face. The warlock stumbled back and Ryan hit him again, knocking him to the ground.

"Just a weak mortal, huh?" Ryan remarked.

"Idiot." Oliver snapped at him.

Oliver threw the athame and it hit Ryan in the shoulder. He cried out in pain and fell down as the warlock crawled up. Melinda kneeled down to help him. Oliver grabbed another blade and ran at them, though a cloud of ice appeared between them. Melinda used the distraction to freeze the crowd again before anyone got hurt or magic was exposed.

"Forgot about me, Oliver?" Laura asked. "Aren't I the one you were after to begin with?"

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." Oliver replied. "I was saving you for last but look who suddenly grew a backbone."

"I am going to make you pay for what you've done." Laura said determined.

"Can't we just kiss and make up?" Oliver remarked.

"Never." Laura replied.

Laura raised her hand and blew on her palm, releasing a large cloud of ice particles. At the same time, Melinda threw the last anti-blinking potion. Oliver screamed as he was blinded and was caught in the cloud. When it passed, he was covered in ice.

"Your little games end here, you pervert." Laura said.

With a determined look, Laura threw the vanquishing potion and hit him in the chest. Oliver screamed as smoke rose from his body and he fell apart in ashes, leaving a hollowed ice sculpture behind. For a moment, Melinda was glad it was over, but then turned to Ryan and looked at the blade in his shoulder. She was afraid to pull it out.

"Is he okay?" Laura asked as she kneeled down next to them.

"I'll be fine." Ryan said. "Just pull it out."

"No, you'll bleed to death." Melinda replied.

"We need to get him to the hospital, but first we need to find Grace." Laura said.

"I'm right here." Grace announced as she appeared from the crowd.

"Are you alright? Where is Luke?" Laura asked.

"He is gone." Grace said as she held up his athame. "You were right, he was evil all long. When he tried to stab me, I managed to set him on fire and then used the potion."

"Are you okay?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Grace said. "He kept going on about how he wasn't evil, but I just couldn't believe him."

"Good for you." Laura said. "I knew you would do the right thing."

"Guys, I don't think we're going to make it to the hospital." Melinda said desperately.

"I might have a solution." Grace said. "But you're not going to like it. It will hurt."

"What?" Melinda asked.

"This." Grace replied as she held a small flame under the athame. "I can cauterize the wound, to stop it from bleeding. But it will hurt a lot."

"You want to burn him?" Melinda called out.

"Just do it." Ryan said determined.

"Are you sure?" Grace asked.

"No, but what other choice do we have?" Ryan replied.

"Okay, first we need to clear the wound." Laura said as she ripped open his shirt. "Melinda, once I say the word, pull the athame, and Grace, burn the wound shut. I will hold him down. Are we all ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Grace remarked as she looked at the glowing hot blade in her hand.

"Okay, Ryan, bite down on this." Laura ordered as she rolled up the shirt she ripped. "And try to think happy thoughts."

Ryan reluctantly nodded as she put the shirt in his mouth. Laura then took a deep breath and held him to the ground. "Now!" She called out after counting to three.

Melinda did as she was told and pulled the athame out. However, she was too scared to look and quickly turned away as Grace pressed the glowing blade on the wound. Ryan screamed through the shirt in his mouth as Laura held him down. After a few moments, Grace pulled the blade away and Melinda was finally able to look. The wound was burned shut, though it still looked incredibly painful. Laura waved her hand over it to cool it down with ice.

"Okay, I am never doing that again." Grace replied with a shiver as she dropped the blade.

"Me neither." Ryan added after pulling the shirt from his mouth.

"How do you feel?" Melinda asked as she took his hand.

"Well, it's going to sting for a while, but at least I'm alive." Ryan replied. "And so are you, so it was all worth it."

"Guys, we still have one major problem to take care of." Grace said. "Bastion. Before I vanquished him, Luke told me where he is. If we don't stop him, he will go after the rest of the coven."

Xxx

Bastion stood by the window and poured himself a drink as he waited. It would be over soon. As he took a sip, he turned around and accidentally caught a glimpse of his scarred face in the mirror. Those damned witches would suffer for what they had done to him. Once the Warrens were dead, he and his new coven of warlocks would come for them.

Bastion felt someone blink and turned around. Luke was standing behind him. "Did you succeed?" he asked as he sat down.

"Not quite." Luke replied with a smug smile. "Change of plans."

"I see, so you do have feelings for the witch." Bastion noted. "And now you're going to betray me. After everything I've done for you."

"I appreciate what you've done for me, Bastion." Luke replied. "But I learned I have no need for a coven. All I want is a partner. Someone special."

"And you think the witch will join you?" Bastion asked amused. "You fool. She will never choose you over her family."

"Oh, I know she will. In time." Luke replied. "We share something. Something you and her family will never understand. She already has some darkness in her. She faked my death to buy herself more time. And I will use that time to slowly lure her to my side, so we can be together forever."

"And where do I fit in your little plan?" Bastion asked.

"You don't." Luke replied.

"Does she know you killed the second witch?" Bastion asked. "Or have you convinced her it was all Oliver? Who I assume is dead, by the way."

"He is quite dead." Luke said as he floated a few inches off the floor and moved closer. "And soon you will be too. Sorry it had to turn out like this, but I can't risk you ruining my plans."

Luke smiled and disappeared in a blink. A moment later, the door burst open with a large flame. The three Warren witches entered the apartment and Bastion slowly got up.

"So we meet at last." Bastion said.

"Save it." One of the twins said. "We know who you are and what you've done. We heard about Zoey when we dropped Ryan off at the hospital. Too bad for you, she will make a full recovery."

"Smart girl." Bastion replied with a smile. "And I take it you're Grace? Interesting."

Bastion noticed the witch looked troubled when he mentioned her name, obviously afraid he would expose her secret.

"Enough small talk." The other twin replied. "Let's just vanquish him."

"Third time is the charm." The other witch added.

"You have no idea." Bastion replied. "Do you know…"

"Shut up!" Grace called out as she threw a potion and that produced a blinding flash, preventing Bastion from blinking. "Now!"

Before Bastion could reveal the truth to them, the other two witches threw their potions. Bastion felt them hit his chest and felt a burning sensation. Smoke started to rise from his body and he screamed in horror as his body was reduced to ashes. The witches turned around and left the apartment, thinking it was finally over.

Xxx

The following morning, Melinda woke up in her hotel room. Now that the warlock crisis was over, she hoped to finally enjoy her vacation in Paris. She turned around to see if Ryan was still asleep, but he was nowhere to be found. She got out of bed, worried that things had changed again after the fight last night. At that moment, the bathroom door opened and Ryan appeared with a towel around his waist, fresh out of the shower. The burn mark on his shoulder was still there, a clear red mark that would never disappear.

"Hi." Melinda said.

"Hey." Ryan replied. "You look nervous. Did you think I left?"

"No, not really." Melinda said hesitantly. "At least, I'm not sure."

"I understand." Ryan replied as they both sat down on the bed. "I can't blame you for doubting me. I guess we still need to work some stuff out."

"I'm glad you came back for me last night." Melinda said. "Did you mean the things you said?"

"About me being an idiot and a jerk?" Ryan asked. "Yeah. I guess I was just so focused on the magic that I forget about the rest."

"I don't want it, but magic is always going to be a part of me. Of my family." Melinda said. "I realize that more than ever now."

"I know." Ryan replied.

"So have you changed your mind?" Melinda asked. "Can you live with it?"

"I don't care about magic." Ryan admitted. "All I know is that I want you in my life."

"I feel the same." Melinda replied with a smile. "Even though you can be an idiot at times. I mean, punching a warlock?"

"I was trying to save you." Ryan called out.

"Let's just agree that you stay out of the magic stuff from now on." Melinda said. "One scar is pretty sexy, but also more than enough."

"Sexy, huh?" Ryan asked suggestively as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh definitely." Melinda replied with a smile before kissing him. They rolled on the bed and continued to make out. Looked like they would get to enjoy their vacation at last.

Xxx

As Laura woke up, the events of last night instantly flashed through her mind. She was both angry and heartbroken over the dirty trick Oliver had pulled on her, and was glad he was gone. The thought that she considered sleeping with him made her sick now. She would not make than mistake again. She got out of bed and saw Grace was sitting on the edge of her bed, looking like she had barely slept. Laura got up and sat down next to her.

"Are you alright?" Laura asked concerned.

"Just tired." Grace replied. "Couldn't sleep."

"You did the right thing vanquishing Luke." Laura assured her. "Don't feel bad about it. He was evil."

"I know." Grace said. "I think I just need time to process."

"I understand." Laura replied. "I am going to visit Zoey in the hospital in a little while. Do you feel like coming along?"

"Sorry, no. I don't feel like it." Grace said. "But wish her well for me."

"Of course." Laura replied.

Laura got up and started to get dressed while Grace lied down in bed. As she looked at her sister trying to sleep, Laura suddenly remembered that Grace always had trouble sleeping when she felt like she did something wrong. She hesitated. Was there something she was missing? No, she could not think like that. Grace was her sister. She needed to trust her. She shook off the bad feeling and reminded herself that it was over.

After she finished getting dressed, Laura said goodbye and left the dorm room. After she left, Grace rolled around in bed and wiped away a tear. She grabbed her phone and saw she had a message from Luke, saying "I will see you soon. I love you."

Xxx

The End


End file.
